Letters to Me
by taylorswiftrox
Summary: The characters of That '70s Show decide to write letters to their younger, inexperienced selves. They reflect back on their past experiences, at the moments that have made them who they are, and tell those teenagers in the basement what they've learned.
1. Steven Hyde

**A/N: I became inspired for this story a few weeks ago when I was in a really rough patch for writing fan fiction and was listening to the song "Letter to Me" by Brad Paisley. I originally was going to write this story **_**Letters**_** to Me for the TV series Boy Meets World (and I'm still seriously considering writing this fic just for BMW), but here we are. Please review and enjoy!**

**Hyde**

Let's just get this out of the open before anything else: you and Donna are not going to work out. You're just not, so don't even try to get it to work. Don't try and go to the library with her on Valentine's Day and don't kiss her at Jackie's cabin. Just don't, let's leave it at that.

Anyway, here's the deal: right now you're seventeen and you think you're such a big shot. Your best friends have joined together and successfully painted a pot leaf on the Water Tower—you're biggest accomplishment in life so far, you lost your virginity to a girl you knew for an hour (at most), and your friends managed to get you to stay home and not go with her to New York. But now you have a bigger problem to face: your mom has left you alone, _again_, and you're left to fend for yourself, _again_. Don't push your friends out of your life just because you don't want them to feel sorry for you—don't do this to yourself. And when you do move to Red and Kitty's house, thank them every chance you get because they're the only family you really got.

Travel back a few months to junior prom. You've gotten sucked into bringing Jackie to prom and right now, I know you're dreading the next few hours. Trust me, in a few years you won't regret brining her—you'll only regret allowing her to go back together with Kelso… you're letter her get hurt, _again._

Now you've got one more chance to family claim her, _again. _You've let your feelings get the best of you (don't worry, it's a good thing) and have brought the chick on a date. You know everything is true that she said, that your wondering how to open up to her, that everyone you've loved abandoned you, that you're not sure if your worthy of love (even the part about thinking she's beautiful is true). And here it comes: you're first kiss with her. Please just tell Jackie how it really feels instead of just saying, "Uh… no," and then, "I'm not opposed to doing it." You don't want to let her go, _again._

But you did. Big shocker, right? Don't worry, you'll get her again when no one suspects it—over the summer before senior year. You know, she only started liking you because you got busted for _her_ drugs. And that's how _you_ became her knight in shining armor.

And here comes the catch that you had to see coming: you cheat on her because you think she cheated on you. Revenge can really suck sometimes, can't it? But here's something you would never have seen coming a billion years: you told her you loved her. That was just so you could get her to stay (or so most will think). Why'd you have to chose _then_ to say it? Why not ten months before when you started dating her? So you lost her, _again_ and you got her back _again._ You better consider yourself lucky.

Don't get used to it so fast—you're definitely not going to be lucky when she leaves for Chicago.

Hold on—don't even go to Chicago. You won't have to experience all the heartbreak if you tell Jackie to stay. And you know how you're going to make her stay? You're going to propose to her. Don't even question it, okay? Just drag yourself to the nearest jewelry store, spend all of your cash on the nicest ring you can find, bring Jackie to the most romantic place you can find, and get on one knee and P.R.O.P.O.S.E.

Here's the problem: though your mind is telling you this, you don't do it right away. Instead, you drive to Jackie's motel room in Chicago and, right when you're about to actually do it, Kelso decides to show up in only his towel.

If you don't listen to anything else I tell you, listen to this one: DON'T BREAKUP WITH JACKIE. You're probably asking, 'why would I do this in the first place?' Well, you think Jackie was going to sleep with him that night. Now your life's changed forever.

After the whole motel room scene, you flee to Las Vegas for a month and—wait for it—MARRY A FREAKING STRIPPER. Maybe back when you were 16 that would be a great accomplishment for you, but it's just not the same now. So she shows up at your house just for you to find out later that she was married to some other 60 year old freak. All that wouldn't have happened if you just listend to Jackie the first time when she told you Kelso wasn't there for the reasons you think.

And here's the worst thing of it all: JACKIE GOES OUT WITH FEZ. Now she's going out with your est friend… maybe this is just how Kelso felt.

So now you know how your future will be because of some extremely stupid mistakes. But there are some good things that come from your teenage years: you've made amazing friends, you've found parents who actually care about you, you've figured out who our real dad is (you're going to have to wait for that experience to happen), and you met the girl of your dreams.

Now all you have to do is go out and get her.


	2. Donna Pinciotti

**Donna**

If _we_ trace back _our_ whirlwind romance with Eric, it all starts at one crucial point in _our_ life—the night of the Todd Rundgren concert. You'd already been having those feelings for Eric, your best friend and next-door neighbor, for a while and it was on that night when you both realized that the other had feelings as well. So you took your chance—the only one you thought you would have—and kissed Eric on the hood of the Vista Cruiser before you headed home. It was the perfect to decision to make at the perfect time, in the perfect place, for the perfect reason, and with the perfect person.

It's not until about nine months later that you go on your first date with Eric on Valentine's Day. Your night is nearly ruined when you order a Long Island Iced Tea, thinking it's just regular iced tea. You keep downing another one after another until you become so drunk, Eric has to hold back your hair when you puke. Moral of the date: order water just to be safe, who knows if the Diet Coke is actually a drink….

On Junior Prom night, you and Eric both have _big_ plans. Just don't let them ruin your night and don't go to a hotel room. You don't want to be interrupted by people shouting, "Hey, it's Forman and Donna and they're gonna do it!" Do you?

Soon it's going to feel like all Eric wants and all your friends want you to do is to have sex. Don't let them get into your head anymore than they already have—it'll happen on your own time in a spur of a moment decision.

Now it's time to let Eric into our brain and into all of your crazy thoughts. You _need_ to tell him what you thought of your first time instead of having him find out through Kelso who found out through Jackie. And tell him about your home life, with your parents and all, instead of confiding in Hyde. Eric _will _understand once you tell him, you just have to let him in.

It'll start to s em that everything Eric does will anger and annoy you and vise versa. You just have to be the strong woman that you are and stand your ground—remember, no man is going to dictate your life for you. It's a lesson you'll learn hard when Eric presents you with a promise ring.

Should I even tell you that story? Well, you might as well know. Eric's going to give you a promise ring. You'll take it, but you're going to put it on a chain around your neck and not on your finger where it belongs. And why do you do that? You're afraid of commitment and being tied down to Point Place for the rest of your life. But if you love Eric, which you do, put the ring on your finger and be proud to show it to the world.

That's not how things work out, however. You end up breaking up except Eric's the one that takes it worse. Stay strong because it _will _get better.

Lots of changes will be in for you over the next few months. The first: your parents get divorced and your mom runs off to California (you'll do the same in a few months). The next: you start dating Casey Kelso. Who ever thought that someone related to Kelso could be so… different. Here's my first piece of advice I have for you in that relationship: don't go to a hotel room with him. Nothing will end up happening while you're there, but it's still hard for me to believe that you'd be willing to give yourself to someone other than Eric. The second: always remember, even outside of this relationship, that anyone can say 'I love you', but it doesn't mean they mean it.

You'll breakup with Casey and then get back together with Eric. I don't really have many regrets, so I can't tell you how to react or what to do. You'll just have to take life in stride and be the person who you are, who you've always been.

There is one, however, that will save you more pain than you can ever imagine: go with Eric when he leaves for Africa. If you follow him than you'll be together like you should be and you won't go out with someone else or witness the downfalls of having highly-emotionalized best friends. Weren't you the one who always said you didn't want to be stuck in your dinky little town? Now you have an opportunity and you _need_ to take it.


	3. Jackie Burkhart

**Jackie**

Jackie Kelso or Jackie Hyde. One of these names will follow you throughout your life from the choices you make. Though you might not realize it, you're going to make some stupid choices as you get older.

Choice #1: getting back together with Michael after you broke up for the third time. Really, how are five tests to see if he's ready to be in an adult relationship supposed to count for anything? Michael's definitely not mature, considerate, trustworthy, or honest and you shouldn't try to make him be. Though, just like you predicted, he will make a great dad someday. One of your "tests" actually did prove to be true.

Choice #2: asking Michael to marry you. Why? _Why?_ _Why?__**Why?**_ That's all I have to know. Why would you want that longhaired, obsessive, overly-sexed, bimbo as your partner for the rest of your life? Maybe it's because you just never gave any other boy a chance to actually be boyfriend material, so you think Michael is some sort of God. Anyway, if you've learned anything about your life as Jackie Burkhart, it's that you could never be Jackie Kelso. Michael left for California the second he could, though that's a good thing for you: you get to fall in love with Steven.

Choice #3: dating Fez. Before you start screaming or tearing up this letter because you know that you'll _never_ go out with Fez, just listen. It was a mistake—a HUGE mistake—and I know that now, but I guess to an 18 year old who had given up all hope on ever finding true love, fez seemed like the perfect person. But even after you chase him for months and get what you want, it's just not worth it. Fez isn't worth it. Being called Jackie Fez (or whatever his last name is) for the rest of your life isn't worth it.

You need Steven back.

That's the challenge you'll be left with: to earn back the love of Steven Hyde once and for all. As for the future and who you'll end up with, I will tell you this: he, your husband, is what you want—mature, considerate, trustworthy honest, and is responsible enough to be a great dad.

Congratulations, Jackie Hyde.

**A/N: Is it just me, or does anyone else realize that there was one major decision every one of the characters (even Red, Kitty, and Bob) that was made either in the last few episodes of the 7****th**** season or throughout the 8****th**** season that ultimately changed their lives? That one decision led to the making of other big decisions, and maybe that's another reason why season 8 went downhill. Every character had some big thing happen to them all at once and season 8 revolved around all of those decisions backfiring on the characters at the same time, and it was just too much for us to see happen to the characters we'd all loved so much.**

**I've got Fez, Kelso, and Eric's letters in the works. Look for them next week!**


	4. Eric Forman

**A/N: Okay, this is _extremely _long over due. But finals, summer vacation, the longest bout of writer's block, starting high school, and trying not to fail Geometry doesn't exactly help trying to update fan fiction. But that doesn't matter because I'm here (for now!) with updates. If it's a little OOC I apologize, I (sadly) haven't watched That '70s Show in two months or written fan fiction. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

**Eric**

Being a teenager won't be the best years of your life. Sometimes you'll see that, but most you won't. That's part of growing up, and don't take any minute of it for granted. While high school might be incredibly tough for you, you have no idea what the rest of your life already has planned. Really, you're never in control. Not over who you fall in love with or who falls in love with you or how you grow up. That's okay, even if you die of embarrassment in the mean time.

Remember these words: "I will always love you". Take a wild guess at who told you this. That's right, Donna—the love of your life who loves you for some reason you can never understand. But the problem is, how do you get her to stay and love you forever and always like she will promise you when you're barely 17? It's not easy, believe me; I've been there before, remember? You'll go through tough times, her parent's divorce, breakups, hookups, an engagement, and half a year apart from each other, yet still turn out on top. Karma just works for the both of you and you can always count on it to get both of you to be together in the end. Donna's always going to love you, despite your sarcastic comments, the playboys underneath your bed, and your basement that attracts 60% of the Point Place population on a daily basis.

The word dumbass might as well be a term of endearment for Red by now. You grew up being called it so much that by the time you became a teenager, you just accepted it as your real name to him. With Dad, it's like your feelings will never matter and the words "I love you" are definitely not in his everyday vocabulary. It might not seem like it now, but he's doing what he's doing to shape you into the man he knows you'll be someday. Maybe you can't even come close to scoring a touchdown in baseball or hit a ball to home plate (on the field I mean, in bed is a totally different story), but the man knows what he's doing. It might be tough to stick around and wait for the day when you'll prove Red wrong and grow up and stop being an awkward scrawny little neighbor boy, it's good practice for when you become a father. He's doing what he can, probably so you don't turn out the same way Laurie did (and, believe me, he _does_ know about her devil side, he just wont' admit it). Every time you have a fight, just suck it up and know that he's _always_ right. Appreciate Red while you can, you never know what one little tiny thing could change it forever.

Let's be honest, your parents aren't afraid to say anything—to you, Donna, each other, or your friends. What middle-aged adults do you know that would spend hours on end giving lectures about a car or drugs, explain to you what menopause is, or be completely honest with you about sex? And what middle-aged adults do you know would tell their son's friends the same thing? They might put you down a lot, but they treat you as an equal just as much. I'm telling you, you're learning from the best.

Make being a teenager worth while. Come up with a thousand ways to get beer before you turn 18. Get arrested and manage to hide it from your dad. Use up every ounce of fun you can get out of the Vista Cruiser. Paint the Water Tower every color of the rainbow. Love who you love no matter what anyone says. Throw a keg party in an abandoned house's pool. Hop on a plane just to get your girl back from California. Go to Africa to become a teacher. Break every rule you possibly can. But never forget who you were and who got you there once you're on top.


End file.
